


Fantastigirl

by darling_pet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidents, Danger, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Saving the World, Short, Superheroes, Superpowers, Team Up, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: A construction accident brings you and fellow National City superhero, Supergirl, to the same rescue mission.





	Fantastigirl

“ _Watch out_!”

The tower crane next to the high rise was about to topple over and take out the neighbouring buildings. People on the streets below run, shout, point, or lift their phones to catch the dreaded sight of the men still clutching to the metal structure. It leans, almost in slow motion to the onlookers, about to go down.

You bolt into high gear through the sky, wind cutting at your face and your fist held out in the direction of your mission.

 _Hang on_ , you think to yourself.

You nearly run into the only other body you’d expect to find up in the skies of National City. Thank goodness there are two of you on this one.

“Supergirl!” you shout. “You catch the workers. I’ll manage the crane!”

“On it!” yells back the fearless blonde in red and blue. The women and men barely hang on long enough for your ally to gather them safely to the ground and she even manages to catch one worker in mid-air. As you push the steel machine with all your might into its upright position, you let out a roar. When you think it’s back in place, you turn to your heat vision to weld the separated metal together again. Your eyes emit two sharp beams of blue-white light, hotter than any sun in this galaxy.

When you finish your deed, you fly back down to the streets where the citizens of National City applaud and cheer for both your and Supergirl’s efforts. You dust off your blue skirt and smile somewhat shyly at the amount of attention, still finding it difficult to get used to.

“Nice work, Supergirl,” you commend your friend, “couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Always a pleasure, Fantastigirl,” she shakes your hand, “and likewise.”

At this moment, the National City Bank alarm blares in the distance, making both your and Supergirl’s head jolt in its direction.

“You ready?” she asks, holding up a hand. You smack it with your own.

“Born ready.”


End file.
